User talk:Troisnyxetienne
CAN WE FINALLY GET THIS DONE?!!? Whats up Affiliate (Evergrace) Video Even if the Morrow is Barren of Promises....Nothing...Shall Forestoll my Return Good morning to you, by the way.}} ENX Game New Larxene Weapon Names Progress Umm.... Wow, um...hey...It's been so long. Quite few months...I've been so caught up in a lot of things, that I never had time to get on..but...I'm back... Xahno Talk 00:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OMFG X-X Archives Do you mind taking a look at this? A few of your Archives are there and strange wiki does strange things when templates pack up a page... like... creating links to pages like DTN, GB, EO, etc., which obviously don't exist in mainspace and get listed in the wanted pages. -- 21:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. I cut them in such a way that the template size wouldn't be exceeded. Is it okay if you help me with this ? Please ? '''TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, it might take a bit tho since loading archives takes AGES xD!! -- 01:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. I owe you one for this. Thanks. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC! :Can you fix the usermessage on my page? I can never get those things to work! --_--- —Ghostboy ' 13:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) EDIT : Done. Next time, if you want Wikitext inputs, use the Wikitext window and not the rich text editor. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. I'll do thta next time! —Ghostboy ' 17:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) That's gonaa be hard for me... Didyouknow? Found one! MooooooOOOOOO! I know another good stalker... (This should be obvious...) :Watch your back! There is a vandal! '—Ghostboy ' 15:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Help Me and XIon! Please! '—Ghostboy ' 15:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Vandal ? Where ??? 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::He/she already got banned. :D —Ghostboy ' 12:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) JS I really don't know anything about how the JS works. ILHI or GS are the ones who got ours to work.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) JS? What's that?--'NinjaSheik 23:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Javascript. ILHI and GS, huh ? I'll try and see if I can get them. The Sans-coeur template seems to be working except for the tabs. That's the only thing we need to get them together. And a few more squares are missing. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank You You+Me+IRC=Fanon Ideas You know where for you know what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 21:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Portal Image Template Yeah sorry about that... I'm really confused... I don't speak computer...--Webuiltthecross 19:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ask around next time. If you'd like me to help with your userpage, I'd be delighted ! ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks! I'll be sure to remember that =D -- 19:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello I heard about all the wikiaminese problems... Damn these Parental Controls... IRC? I can query you.-- 00:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure if I can get up there... Parental controls ?? Wait : this isn't adult content at all. Try refreshing ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It used to block this Wiki ALL the time.-- 00:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hm. Try giving it another shot - I'd say, hit the URL, refresh. If it still doesn't work, not sure how I'm gonna put it up here - perhaps in a hidden message in Qui suis-je. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Tried, and I don't really understand French, just bits and pieces.-- 00:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :@PrincessAndie : It's in English - wait, did I give you the wrong link ? It's [http://troisnyx.blogspot.com/ this one.] **** MORE PARENTAL CONTROLS! Sorry, upset here. Having a bad week...-- 00:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear...... >.>' Xemwath managed to read it. Maybe... he might be able to explain. I don't know, everything's burrowed up in me already. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe if we exchanged emails? I know I can access my email. :Okay. Good idea. Mine's (myusernameinsmallletters)@yahoo.fr - I'll be late in sending you the message, because I need to freshen up (it's morning). TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sent the email.-- 00:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I replied you. Take a good look. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes A question... iSeries Userboxes? RTE Please turn yours off. Thank you.Glorious CHAOS! 07:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :What's RTE ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 07:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, now I get it. :P Will do, pretty soon, because I'm soon to head to KHFR ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 10.000! an idea.... I just thought of an idea that could rid us of a few stubs. What if we merged all the weapons for each Org. 13 member? Like, make a page called, "Xemnas's weapons", and put all his weapon stats on that page? Just merge them all together? Mar 21:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC)